Vyse
Vyse (ヴァイス Vaisu) is the main viewpoint character of Skies of Arcadia. He is a Blue Rogue who dreams of seeing "what's over the horizon". Description Vyse is somewhat short for his age. (In-game height billed at 5'7".) He has brown hair and brown eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. He wears a blue jacket over a black sleeveless t-shirt, black leggings, brown knee-length leather boots and a sky-blue "eyepatch"-shaped lens over his right eye which he can use to magnify distant objects. Once enhanced, this lens can also identify invisible objects; more specifically, Moonfish. Not very much is known about Vyse's youth, except that as soon as he was able to, he became a regular sailor on his father's pirate airship, the Albatross. Vyse had to overcome airsickness when he was a child, but it no longer bothers him. He obtained the distinctive crescent-shaped scar under his left eye during a failed rescue attempt when he was ten years old while protecting Aika. History Vyse sees the older Captain Drachma as a mentor figure during the early part of his voyage, and in its middle, he meets the freewheeling Captain Gilder, who shows the younger pirate the lighter side of life in the Skies of Arcadia. Vyse and Gilder break out of a Valuan prison together and rescue Aika and Fina, then enlist the aid of Prince Enrique to escape from the country. Enrique then accepts Vyse as the captain of his ship, the Delphinus, to continue their mission to recover and secure the six Moon Crystals. Personality Vyse is extremely driven to do well and be a role model to those around him. His strong compassion and empathy are known to inspire others to great feats that they did not realize they were capable of. With nothing more than his goodwill and personality, Vyse unites a disparate crew from all over the world into a single fighting force to do battle with the Valuan Armada, and he can call on his crew members when the need is great to fight the enemy by shouting, "Blue Rogues, attack!" Vyse is a notable character in modern RPGs because his personality and character design visibly eschew the brooding, monochromatic and depressive characterization embraced by Squaresoft (now Square Enix) in the PlayStation iterations of the Final Fantasy series. Also in a departure from many role-playing game heroes, Vyse is not a silent protagonist, and the player is often given a choice of what Vyse is to say at key moments in the game. At least one of these answers will usually enhance Vyse's Swashbuckler Rating. Skills Vyse is an expert swordsman who fights with twin cutlasses, and his ultimate weapon is called the Vorlik Blade, while in the GameCube version, Skies of Arcadia Legends, there is an even more powerful weapon called Sky Fang. He can focus his spiritual energy through his weapons to perform high-powered attacks beyond the ability of normal fighters. Vyse and Aika are sufficiently confident in their fighting abilities when fighting together that they consider five against two to be unfair odds to their opponents. Because of his strong, optimistic personality and open, friendly demeanor, Vyse is a natural magnet for women and even some men. He attracts attention, welcome or otherwise, from many of the female characters of the game, though he only shows affection to Aika, his childhood friend, and Fina, their mysterious associate, though it is never conclusive whether he is romantically inclined to either or not. Gallery Category:Sega Characters Category:Dreamcast Debut Category:All Characters